G3 Pinkie Pie
Battle Enterance Hot Air Balloon Pinkie rides on her hot air balloon, gets out, and lands on the battlefield Moveset Regular Moves Neutral B: Burnt Cookies Pinkie will throw a cookie on the opponent that will either burn them or crumble on them. Do it in the air and you will dump a tray-full Side B: Starcatcher Ride Pinkie will ride Starcatcher to knock back opponents or also remove traps Up B: A bunch of Balloons Pinkie will get balloons and get carried to the sky. If someone is over you they will get stuck in the balloons. Press B to let go Down B: Pretty Pink Bow Pinkie will put a bow on opponents and get them stuck. unlike G3 Rainbow Dash's scarf the opponent gets freed if Pinkie or another opponent hits the opponent with the bow. or it will dissapear after 10 seconds pass FINAL SMASH: Positively Pink Pinkie will paint the ENTIRE stage pink and opponent covered in the paint will be instant K.O.ed if you hit them Custom Moves Neutral B Custom 1: Frozen Cookies Pinkie will throw a frozen cookie that will freeze on opponents. fire attacks will stop the cookie Custom 2: Baked "Bads" Pinkie will throw a moldy cookie that will poisen opponents. It is also a slip trap if it lands on the ground Side B Custom 1: Thistle Wistle Goes a bit faster than Starcatcher. But you can press B and Thistle Wistle will wistle which pushes back opponents Custom 2: Up B Custom 1: Balloon Shoryuken Pinkie will go up with the balloons REALLY fast. and when an opponent is over her, she will do a Shoryuken punch move with a balloon fist Custom 2: Confetti-Filled Balloons Pinkie will go up with tha balloons. They go slow but makes her go up higher. If they pop in front of an opponent, Confetti will paralyse opponents Down B Custom 1: Lucky Button TBA Custom 2: K.O.s KO1: UUGH KO2: OOOOWW StarKO: *Screams* ScreenKO: oof Taunts Up: *Sings* Make a new friend everyday Side: *Giggles* Down: Did 'ya look under your bed? Victory Options Victory 1: *Walks forward and shakes her cutie* Victory 2: *Looks at frosting on her arm* Yup. Definetely Puzziling Victory 3: Did ya win? No? Did 'ya look under your bed? Victory 4: (Against Pinkie Pie) Is that me? Lose: *Looks at the screen with a blank expression* Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Punch, Punch, Kick *Dash Attack- Bumps into opponent Tilt Attacks *Side- Buck *Up- Stands up *Down- Kick Smashes *Side- Shouts "1000 YEARS!?!" *Up- SUPRISE!! *Down- Breakdance Aerials *N-Air - Spins *F-Air - Punches Downward (Like Mario's F-Air) *B-Air - Air Buck *U-Air - Flip kick *D-Air - Ballet kicks Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs with one hoof *Pummel- Punch *Forward- G3 Party Canon *Back- ??? *Up- Throws up and slashes with her sword *Down- Attacks with rolling pin Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Waiting Animations Wait1: *Silent Whinnies* Wait2: *Looks at the screen smiling* Logo Victory Theme MLP G3 theme Kirby Hat Pinkie's mane Trophy TBA :My Little Pony (G3) :My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie's Party Snake Codec Snake: Is that who I think it is? Colonel: Yes Snake...That's Pinkie Pie Snake: Dosn't look like the one Otacon likes *Otacon takes place* Otacon: Actually...That's G3 Pinkie Pie Snake: G3? Otacon: Yes...The third generation of My Little Pony made in 2003 Snake: Y'know...seeing G3 Pinkie Pie reminds me....we should do that meme we looked at Otacon: Oh yeah. That thing. Good idea. OK ready? GO! Snake: Got your special dancing shoes on? Otacon: No? Did 'ya look under your bed? Daily Buglin' Jameson: Alright, Parker I sent you to Hasbro studios to track down Pinkie Pie's missing dance shoes Peter Parker: Oh. these shoes? *Shows picture of Pink Shoes* Jameson: PARKER! I meant the OTHER Pinkie Pie shoes! Peter Parker: Oh. I know where to look... *Shows picture of under a bed* Jameson: What? No Shoes?! You're PINKED Peter Parker: Wha-? *Gets splashed by pink paint* Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance Hamtaro: Hey guys look. It's Pinkie Pie! Maxwell: Yes. But does'nt she look a bit different? Hamtaro: I know it's G3 Pinkie Pie. Laura showed it to me once Maxwell: Careful, Hamtaro. G3 Pinkie Pie is dangerous. She has moves MUCH different than normal Pinkie Pie on Lawl X Hamtaro: Well. What can she do? Dexter: She can throw burning cookies, Ride on Starcatcher, fly with balloons and decorate opponents with a pink bow. Maxwell: And for her Final Smash. She can paint the world Absolutely, Positively PINK Hamtaro: Don't forget. She has her special line "Did 'ya look under your bed?" HAHAHA! That line cracks me up! Maxwell: Yes we know.... Just don't hurt her to bad. Ponyville still needs a great party host Hamtaro: Got it! Colors and Costumes TBA Moveset Theme MLP G3 theme Classic Mode Credits Theme Ending Theme (G3 My Little Pony) Gallery Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Toon Category:My Little Pony Category:G3 Category:Pink Category:Funny Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Female Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:The Pinkie Show Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Cults Category:AWESOME PEOPLE Category:Starter Characters Category:Internet Meme Category:Mr. Enter Reviewed Category:Heros Category:Cake Lovers Category:Lawl Toon Video Movesets Category:MT1234's List of Females He Has an Crush On Category:So Much Nostalgia! Category:Toon Disney